The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Balfieorce`.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Double Impatiens cultivars with freely-branching vigorous growth habit, numerous large fully double flowers, and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary selection of Impatiens walleriana identified as code number 0043-4-1-3-1-1 as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary selection of Impatiens walleriana identified as code number 487c-2-1 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar `Balfieorce` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Elburn in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Elburn, Ill., has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.